End
by Lady Charity
Summary: He was about to die, and all she did was watch. 42 sentences, slightly implied Zutara


I decided to wing it. I wanted to join a contest from Neurosylum on dA. This is my frist official Avatar fic, so please bear with me. Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling errors. Italics mean the past, flashbacks. Normal font is the present. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Fall**__: Katara no longer feared failing, because Zuko was always there to pick her up._

_End: His life was like a tale of pain and tragedy, and his only times of happiness were too close to the end. _

_Intertwine: Instead of pulling away as usual from her friendly grasp, he gripped tighter because he was aware that this may be his last time with her._

Strong: Sanguine blood streamed from his wounds, but he fought with all the meager strength he had left.

_Mend: Katara wonders what might've happened if she healed his scars when she first had the chance._

_Determined: "My father won many battles in the war before," said Zuko. "But I know he will lose his last fight to Aang. I'll aid him all the way, even if it costs my life."_

_Embrace: Katara clutched Zuko tightly as a dry sob wracked her throat, knowing that she might never see him again._

Persevere: Ozai's eyes widened with shock as Zuko clambered back onto unsteady feet, despite the grotesque blood and burns tattooing his body, and fought once more.

_Relief: It was rather droll that the only time they were free from the horrors of war was when a group of amateur actors inadvertently insulted them on stage. _

_Eyes: Katara had never realized how beautiful the color gold was until now. _

_Time: Aang refused to sleep because every time he roused brought him closer to the end._

Scorch: Blazing fire singed their tattered clothes and licked their skin, but all pain was ignored. Everyone knew that their wounds could easily be tended to after the task, but they overlooked that some might not last that long.

Stories: Katara was in her own fairy tale, with true love and a prince, unaware that it would all slip from her grasps.

_Grasp: Aang let the cold water sift through his fingertips, realizing that he couldn't hold on to anything no matter how hard he tried. _

_Resign: Sokka watched forlornly as Katara and Zuko linked hands warmly, feeling an empty pit of abandonment and replacement. _

Scar: Katara gasped as Ozai shot a luminous lightning bolt that tore the sky like a scar towards Aang's heart.

_Remember: "I'd rather not remember memories during every second of my life," Katara murmured, her finger tracing the intricate design carved on her necklace. "There isn't enough time in the present to be lost in the past."_

_Alone: Azula clutched the jagged mirror shard, her soul screaming with anger and pain. The bitter sense of betrayal swallowed her alive. _

Sacrifice: Aang toppled onto the floor unscathed, after Zuko shoved him out of harm's way.

_Recollect: Ursa wondered that if she hadn't been banished, she would've been able to spend more time with her precious son._

_Death: Iroh does not fear death; he knows he will see his son again. _

_Reunion: Azula never expected to reunite with her mother when she was broken on the ground with blood caking her body. _

Witness: He was about to die, and all she did was watch.

_Autumn: A flurry of golden memories raced in Katara's mind, like autumn leaves released in the fierce wind, taunting her as she desperately struggled to grasp them_ _but failed._

_Mourn: Ursa cradled her dying daughter in her weary arms, begging the spirits to give her a second chance._

_Indifference: Ozai forced himself not to care when his own fire killed his daughter by accident. She shouldn't have gotten in the way._

Surrender: Katara screamed as the lethal lightning pierced Zuko's heart. Zuko didn't even have time to flinch before he crumpled to the ground.

_Pine: "I won't miss you if you ever leave," Katara said stubbornly to Zuko. "Because I know you'll always be with me in spirit."_

Mercy: Katara stumbled towards Zuko, hugging his limp body close to hers as she screamed to the heavens to spare him.

_Weak: Toph hastily brushed a quivering tear from her milky eyes. She will be strong to the end._

Heal: Katara strived to heal Zuko with her water, pointedly ignoring the ribbons of blood that weaved itself into the crystalline water.

_Regret: She had hated him for so long that when she finally cared for him it was too late._

Wish: _Live,_ she beseeched silently as pearly tears streamed down her face, dotting his pale, bloody skin.

_Moon: When Toph asked Sokka to describe what the moon looked like, he gave a quavering sigh as an unnoticed tear twinkled in his eyes._

Tears: Katara bent the tears from her face and pressed it against his wound when her water was lost. She knew her never-ending tears would not expire.

_Gratitude: Suki gazed at the gleaming moon in the night sky and inaudibly thanked Yue for giving Sokka happiness._

Failing: Katara swiftly brushed the thread of blood trickling from Zuko's lips. She refused to remember that he was dying.

_Friendship: "I'm never afraid," Toph stoutly retorted, despite her shuddering voice. Aang wordlessly reached out to her and pulled her close._

Victory: Ozai collapsed, defeated. The war was over, but for a price.

_Joyful: Everyone chortled when Aang attempted to dress Momo in Fire Nation armor. It was the last laugh they shared together._

Sun: The moon slowly diminished as the sun rose from the horizon, unmasking the triumph of the Avatar and the consequences of it.

_Game: "It isn't terrible, to die in war, as long as we win," Zuko said one silent night. "It's like in Pai Sho. You may lose all your tiles, but what really matters is if you win_ the _game." He turned to Katara, his gold eyes glimmering with determination. "We'll win this game, Katara, I'm certain."_

**Rise**: His body fell with the moon. His spirit rose with the sun.


End file.
